


Sick Daddy

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hannibal suddenly falls ill during their daddy/little time, how does Will respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be taking a writing break, but this idea came to me and I couldn't resist. My eyes hurt from all the screentime I've been putting in lately! (Shh, I love it!)
> 
> Disclaimer, as always - these are all consenting adults, some playing at younger than their biological ages. No real children are involved. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Prompts/ideas always welcome - hit me up in the comments or find me on tumblr: puppyxtraining :)

The weekend couldn’t come fast enough for Hannibal or Will. They had just finished dinner on a Friday night at Hannibal’s terrace and were washing up when Hannibal suddenly paused mid-sentence, placing his hands on either side of the sink and bracing himself.

Will put down the tea towel he was holding and looked at him quizzically. 

“Hey, you alright?”

Hannibal took a deep breath and looked at Will, smiling. 

“Of course. I just felt a little strange for a moment. It’s fine.”

Will frowned, placed the back of his hand on Hannibal’s forehead. 

“Hmm. You don’t feel warm or clammy. You sure you’re okay?”

Hannibal took Will’s hand and kissed it, giving him a small smile. 

“Of course, darling.”

“Because, you know, we can cancel this weekend. We can just take it easy.”

“That won’t be necessary, darling. I have many activities planned for little Will.”

A warmth spread through Will at the talk of it. 

“Really?”

“Truly.”

Hannibal kissed Will, who regarded him with that slight wariness. But Will put it down to being tired from their busy week and looking forward to the weekend, and though nothing more of it. 

…

That night, late at night, Hannibal woke to his heart thumping hard in his chest. He could feel Will’s back up against his chest in the dark. His breathing was normal and in the stillness of the bedroom, Hannibal could hear the soft sucking noises Will was making around his thumb.

_He must have regressed during the night,_ Hannibal thought. Not unusual for Will, particularly when he had had a tough week and was in dire need of nurturing. 

Hannibal placed a gentle kiss on the back of Will’s neck and he murmured softly, shifting in his sleep. When he had settled, Hannibal went to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. 

He washed his face, his pallor unmistakably unwell. Hannibal sighed. He did not get sick often; hardly ever actually. He took a quick mental inventory of everything he had eaten in the last 48 hours, and there was nothing unusual. 

Feeling his stomach cramp again, he made it back to the toilet and dry retched, a small amount of bile coming up. Shuddering, he washed his mouth out and swallowed two aspirin with a glass of water. 

When he climbed back into bed, Will turned around to face him and whined, half asleep.

“Hmm…daddy.”

Hannibal wrapped his arms around him and smiled in the dark, despite how ill he felt. He kissed Will’s forehead.

“Shhh baby boy. Daddy’s here. Go back to sleep.”

With a sigh and a last nuzzle into his chest, Will fell asleep while Hannibal lay wide awake until dawn peeked through the curtains six hours later 

…

Little Will woke energized that morning, while Hannibal was feeling the effects of a night without sleep and an empty stomach. 

He made Will pancakes for breakfast, and managed a dry piece of toast for himself. 

“Why you not eating pancakes with me daddy?” Will asked as he swung his legs under the table, his face and hands sticky with syrup.

Hannibal gave a tight smile and took a sip of green tea. 

“Because these are special pancakes, made for special little boys. No daddy’s allowed.”

“Really?! Wow. They taste extra yummy today.”

When Will had finished, he and Hannibal took their dishes to the kitchen.

“Will, why don’t you go get washed up and change out of your pyjamas, while I clean up here?”

Will gave a small pout.

“Want daddy to help me.”

“Now Will, be a good boy and get yourself dressed. You can pick out whatever you want to wear and I’ll be up to help you in a moment. Then perhaps we can work on a puzzle together, or I’ll take you to feed the ducks.”

“Oh! Oh I love ducks! Okay, I’ma go get dressed daddy. Then we can see the ducks that go ‘quack, quack, quack’…”

Will made quacking sounds as he went upstairs and Hannibal smiled, before he vomited again into the bin under the sink.

He thought about calling Frederick, seeing if he could look after the boy for the day. Will would be disappointed but understanding. And if he really didn’t want to, he could safeword out and they could continue their weekend as adults. 

However Hannibal didn’t want that. He wanted Will to play and relax and not worry about the grownup world that haunted him during the week. So Hannibal decided not to call Frederick. 

It was the final thing he thought as he walked towards the stairs. As he placed his foot on the first step, and as he listened to the sound of Will babbling to himself in his bedroom, Hannibal’s eyes rolled backwards and he passed out, falling to the floor.

…

Will had just pulled his favourite dinosaur t-shirt on when he heard a loud thud from downstairs. He frowned.

“Daddy?”

Silence. He ran out of his bedroom and he saw his daddy lying at the bottom of the stairs. His stomach flip flopped, but not in the good way.

“Daddy? Daddy what are you doing?”

Will padded down the stairs and knelt down next to Hannibal. He poked his shoulder. 

“Daddy, wake up. Why you sleeping? It’s morning time.”

Hannibal’s chest rose and fell, but he did not wake. Will began to panic.

“Daddy? Daddy please wake up. It’s not sleepy time. We need to go see the ducks. Remember? Ducks that go ‘quack, quack, quack’? 

Still nothing. Little Will chewed his bottom lip, trying not to cry. 

“Daddy please. What’s wrong?”

Then, the tears began to fall and he reached out again, grabbing Hannibal’s shoulder.

“Daddy no! Wake up. Oh, no! No, please wake up.”

Will stood and began to cry in earnest. Suddenly the house was too quiet and too big and too scary. He began to talk to himself through the sobbing and the tears, berating himself for not being a braver boy.

“No, Will, you need to help daddy. Don’t cry Will, don’t be a baby. Daddy’s sick. What did daddy say to do when he got sick?”

Will ran through to the kitchen to where Hannibal’s cell phone rested on the bench. He went back to his daddy and scrolled through the numbers until he found the one he was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had just poured himself a cup of coffee and taken it out into the back garden when his phone rang.

“Ah, buon giorno, Dr Lecter.”

Silence, save for a soft snuffling sound.

“Dr Lecter? Hello? Hello?”

“Hu…hullo?”

“Hannibal? I think it’s a bad line, can you hear me?”

“Uh…Unca Jack?”

Jack’s eyes widened. Why was Will calling using Hannibal’s phone? More to the point, why was little Will calling, using his daddy’s phone?

“Will? Will, buddy, is that you?”

“Uh-huh.”

More sniffles, more soft crying.

“Will, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Hmm....Uncle Jack…it’s daddy.”

“What’s happened Will? What’s happened to your daddy?”

“He’s sleeping. He’s sleeping and he won’t wake up.”

Jack went back inside and put on a pair of shoes, grabbing the keys off the counter. 

“Will, where is he? Where are you?”

“We’re in the house. He’s at the bottom of the stairs.”

Will’s voice was so young, so frightened. Jack wondered why he didn’t age up, but there must have been a reason for him to, if anything, regress further. 

“Did he fall Will? Do you know if he fell?”

“I…I dunno.”

Jack shrugged on a jacket and got in his car, putting Will on speakerphone as he peeled out of his driveway.

“Does he have a cut on him anywhere? Or an injury, like when you fall over?”

No reply.

“Will, buddy, I can’t see you if you shake your head or if you nod. Can you use your words for me pal?”

“He has no owies, Uncle Jack.”

“Okay, good. Will, can you see your daddy’s chest? Is it moving?”

Will nodded, then remembered what he had just been told.

“It is. It’s going up and down and up and down.”

“Great, great that’s good Will. I’m coming over, but I’ll be a few minutes. Sit tight, I’ll be there soon. When I get there, you’ll need to open the door for me, okay?”

Will looked down at his daddy, lying there.

“But…but how will I know it’s you? What if it’s the vampire that lives next door, come to eat me?”

Jack had to give a small smile, marveling at Will’s imagination. 

“Well, how about if I knock three times? It’ll be our secret knock, then you’ll know it’s me and not the vampire.”

“Okay. Only, only please hurry. I’m scared.”

“I’ll be right there Will. I promise. Just stay on the phone. Don’t move, alright?”

“’kay.”

Will sat cross-legged on the floor. He needed to pee, but didn’t want to leave his daddy’s side. He pressed his hands to his groin and whimpered. 

“Will, you okay? You still there.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Good boy, I’m just around the corner. I won’t be long.”

Will couldn’t hold it any longer and let go, wetting himself there on the floor. He began to cry harder.

“Please hurry, Uncle Jack.”

“Alright Will, I’m getting out of my car now. Come meet me at the front door.”

Will sniffled, wiping his face.

“Don’t forget the secret knock.”

“I won’t. I’m going to hang up now Will. Okay?”

“’kay.”

Jack climbed the front steps and knocked three times on the front door. Moments later, the door opened and Will rushed out, nearly knocking Jack over with a fierce hug.

“Hey buddy! Hey, it’s alright. I’m here now.”

Jack could feel a damp warmth pressing against him. As Will moved back, Jack noticed the wet patch on Will’s pants but ignored it as Will grabbed his hand.

“Come, please come Uncle Jack, help me with daddy.”

Jack followed him into the house, picking up speed when he reached Hannibal. Jack knelt down next to him, Will mirroring him on the other side. Hannibal was indeed still breathing. Jack felt his pulse, it was weak, but it was there. 

Jack placed a hand on Hannibal’s cheek as Will looked on, tears falling from his face.

“Hannibal? Hannibal it’s me, Jack. Can you hear me?”

Nothing. Will was chewing on his thumb. 

“Will, I need you to help me, can you go get me your daddy’s first aid kit? Do you know where it’s kept?”

“Uh-huh.”

Will dashed off and Jack checked the back of Hannibal’s head and neck to see if perhaps he had cut or injured himself from the fall. Will came back within a minute and handed Jack the kit. 

“Good boy.”

Jack found the smelling salts and opened them, placing them under Hannibal’s nose. 

“What is that Uncle Jack?”

“They’re smelling salts, Will. They might help your daddy wake up.”

Almost on cue, Hannibal’s eyes fluttered open. He squinted up at the light above him. 

“Daddy! Daddy you’re alive!”

Will reached over to hug Hannibal, who was still confused.

“Alright Will, let’s give your daddy some space. Hannibal? Can you hear me?”

Will pulled back as Hannibal gave a small nod.

“Wh-what happened? Why am I on the floor?”

“Daddy you fell. You fell over.”

Hannibal sat up with Jack’s help, Will sitting back a little, frightened.

“Do you think you can get up Hannibal? Maybe we should get you to bed.”

“Yes, perhaps, I think that would be best.”

Jack very slowly helped Hannibal to stand, then looked at Will.

“Will, buddy, can you put the first aid kit away, then go to the kitchen and get a glass of water?”

He nodded, still frightened. Jack placed Hannibal’s arm around his neck and helped him up the stairs and to his bedroom. Jack pulled back the covers and helped Hannibal into bed. 

“Should I call someone for you Hannibal? Perhaps Dr Chilton, or Dr DuMaurier?”

Hannibal shook his head.

“No, no thank you. It’s just a virus.”

“Are you sure? Your boy was in some state when he called me.”

Hannibal sighed.

“I can imagine. I wonder why he didn’t age up?”

Jack shrugged, took his jacket off.

“I know he’s had a tough week at work. I’ve pushed him. Maybe he needs this respite.”

Hannibal narrowed his eyes slightly at Jack, considering it a warning for pushing Will. 

“I think you are correct, Jack.”

Will returned with a glass of water and Mr Bear. He very slowly approached the bed, placing the water on the bedside table and holding out his stuffed toy.

“Daddy, I brought you Mr Bear. He helps me feel better when I don’t feel good.”

Hannibal took the bear from Will and held it in his hands. He could see a damp patch on the front of Will’s pants. 

“Thank you darling. That is so kind of you.” A pause. “Did you have an accident Will?”

Will looked down at his pants and chewed on his thumb. He blushed and nodded. 

“I’m..I’m sorry daddy. I didn’t mean it.”

“Oh dear boy I know you didn’t. Perhaps Uncle Jack can help you with getting changed? Then you can keep daddy company?”

Will looked over at his Uncle Jack who nodded and held his hand out for Will.

“C’mon buddy, let’s get you changed. You can show me your room.”

Jack led Will reluctantly out of Hannibal’s room, down the hall.  Will was very quiet as Jack looked through some drawers for clean clothes. 

“You alright Will?”

“Is daddy going to be alright?”

“Of course. He just wasn’t feeling well for a little bit. He’ll be fine.”

Will stood there, not sure of what to do. 

“Do you, uh, do you think you’ll be alright to take a shower by yourself?”

“Uh-huh.”

While Will showered, Jack looked around his room. It was exactly like a child’s room, with a big bed in the middle. There were guardrails on the side, similar to what would be on a toddler bed. The quilt was colourful and covered with puppies. 

The room was not messy; there were plenty of toys on the bed and around the room. A little nursery lamp sat on the bedside table. Any child would be lucky to have this room. 

Jack opened the top drawer of the bureau. There was underwear on one side, diapers and pull-ups on the other. Jack heard the shower turn off and shortly after Will came out, damp, wearing a toweling robe. He headed straight for the door. 

“Whoa, Will, let’s get some clothes on you first.”

He shook his head, the wet curls clinging to his forehead.

“No, wanna see daddy.”

Jack gently took Will by the elbow.

“Now Will, we don’t want you to catch a cold and get sick, do we? So how about we both pick out some clothes, and you can get dressed.”

Will looked longingly down the hall, then back at Jack. 

“I can pick out my own clothes?”

“You sure can.”

“Really?! I can wear whatever I want? But um, usually, usually daddy picks out my clothes for me.”

“Well, how’s about we surprise him and we show him you can be a big boy and dress yourself. Can you do that?”

Will nodded seriously.

Jack pointed to the top drawer.

“You can start with underwear. I’ll uh, I’ll wait in the hallway, yell out if you need anything.

Jack left Will to dress himself. He checked his phone and quickly responded to some emails. When the door opened a few minutes later, he looked up and couldn’t decide whether to laugh or let his jaw drop to the floor. 

Will had on a pair of black pants, a pink tutu-skirt and a red checked button up shirt over which he had layered a yellow short-sleeved t-shirt with a duck motif on the front. On one foot was a fuzzy bunny slipper, on the other was a blue sneaker. 

Will rushed forward and grabbed Jack’s hand.

“C’mon, let’s go see daddy!”

Jack allowed him to be pulled back towards Hannibal’s bedroom. When they got there, Hannibal was asleep, Mr Bear clutched to his chest as he breathed evenly in slumber.

“I think he’s asleep, Uncle Jack.” Will whispered.

“We’d better let him rest.”

Will shook his head, tears threatening to fall.

“I wanna stay here.”

“I think it’d be better if we waited downstairs.”

“But what if he wakes up and we’re not here and he gets scared?”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine Will.”

Will shook his head and walked over to a small couch that sat under the window, close to the bed. He sat on it and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. 

Jack sighed. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Will. 

“Alright. We’ll watch over your daddy. But we must stay quiet. We want him to get some rest.”

Will nodded silently while Jack took out his phone to check his emails. 

“Uncle Jack?”

“Mmm?”

“Why do people fall over when they’re sick?”

“Sometimes their bodies need rest, so they protect themselves by doing that.”

“Oh.”

Silence. Will yawned and shifted closer to Jack. 

“Uncle Jack?”

“Yes Will?”

“Have you ever been so sick that you’ve fallen over?”

“No, I don’t think I have Will.”

Another yawn and Jack felt, with a sigh, Will’s body press into his. A moment later, Will’s head came to rest lightly on Jack’s shoulder. 

Jack gave a small smile and put his phone in his pocket. He leaned back and shifted, placing his arm around Will’s shoulders. 

“It’s been a big day for you, hasn’t it?”

Will nodded as he pulled his feet up onto the couch and nuzzled into Jack. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and began to suck on it. 

Jack pulled him close and ran a hand through Will’s curls.

“Sleep, young Will. Sleep.”

…

Jack must have dozed off himself. The next thing he knew, it was hours later and Will was still curled up next to him, sleeping soundly. 

“He likes you, Jack.”

Hannibal was awake, looking remarkably better than before. Colour had returned to his cheeks and he was smiling, even sitting up in the bed a little. 

Jack smiled.

“You feeling better?”

“Much better, thank you. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Yeah, you never know. Plenty of bugs going around.”

“I see that you let Will pick out is own clothes?”

Jack gave a small laugh and shrugged.

“Could you tell?”

“He does this, from time to time. I do usually lay out his clothes for him each day, but it is good for him to exercise that imagination of his.”

“You don’t say.”

Will stirred, rubbing his eyes and stretching out on the couch. He nuzzled into Jack a few times before he realised Hannibal looking at him. His face broke into a smile. 

“Daddy! Daddy you’re awake!”

Will leapt off the couch and onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Hannibal.

“Hello my dear boy!”

Will pulled away.

“Do you feel better daddy?”

“I do thank you. And thank you to your Uncle Jack for helping us. You did the right thing by calling him.”

“Daddy look, I had a shower and I chose my own clothes!”

“So I see! Well you look very handsome.”

Will blushed and giggled before hugging him again.

Jack stood and stretched.

“I think I’ll leave you to it, unless you want me to stay? Perhaps fix you something to eat?”

Hannibal shook his head. Will had curled up around Hannibal and was sucking on his thumb again.

“We’ll be alright. We’ll go downstairs soon and sort out some lunch. Would you like that Will?”

Will nodded.

“Thank you Jack. Your help was most appreciated. And thank you for taking care of Will.”

“My pleasure. Call me if you need anything. Bye Will!”

Will smiled around his thumb.

“Bye Unca Jack. ‘Fank you.”

“My pleasure, buddy. Look after your daddy.”

“I will.”


End file.
